Amor Fraternal
by Kirei Gabrielle
Summary: Fic corto y tierno (eso espero) entre Trunks y Bra. Único capítulo.


Fanfic corto. Escribí esto hace ya algo de tiempo... Los fanfics de esta serie parecen haber pasado de moda... Espero que no, porque disfruto escribiendo sobre estos personajes...

* * *

"AMOR FRATERNAL"

-"¡Demonios!… ¡¿En dónde están las condenadas pinturas?!"- Farfulló el joven al tiempo que revolvía sus cosas buscando con visible desesperación -"¡Ah…!, ya recordé, se las presté a Bra hace una semana y no me las devolvi"- Trunks salió de su habitación y fue al de Bra, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta la abrió, encontrando a su hermana hablando por teléfono…

-"Bra… mis pinturas"- Pero la muchacha hizo caso omiso a su hermano y con señas le pidió que saliera; Trunks salió y esperó, pero pasaron 10 minutos y su hermana seguía colgada del teléfono, entonces abrió violentamente la puerta y cortó la llamada.

-"¡TRUNKS! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!"

-"Sólo quiero mis ¡PINTURAS!"

-"¿Y NO PODÍAS ESPERAR?"

-"Las has tenido toda una semana"

-" Unos minutos más no hacían daño"

-"Las necesito ahora y yo sé que en el teléfono puedes pasarte hasta la noche… ¿ a qué hora se supone que iba a terminar mi tarea?"

-"Eso a mí, no me importa… pero para que dejes de molestar ¡tomas tus malditas pinturas y lárgate de mi cuarto!"- Gritó Bra aventándole violentamente el estuche.

Trunks lo atrapó y salió, pero pasados escasos minutos, volvió iracundo.

-"¡¡¡LAS ENSUCIASTE CON CERA!!!"- gritó el muchacho

-"Pues límpialas"

-"ERES UNA CÍNICA… "

-"Y TÚ ERES UN INÚTIL"

-"ESTO NO SE VÁ A QUEDAR AS"

-"Oh… no Trunks, no me mires así… discúlpame… por favor… das un paso más y llamo a pap"- Bra se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, sabía que su hermano una vez enojado era realmente peligroso… el muchacho se convirtió en super saiyan y se le abalanzó -"¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!"- gritó desesperada ante el súbito ataque de su hermano, Vegeta no tardó en llegar, le quitó de encima al muchacho y sin decir palabra alguna le dio una buena paliza.

-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO TRUNKS?… Vas a estar castigado: nada de diversiones ni permisos por un mes… y no quiero escuchar reproches, sin importar lo que esta vez tu hermana te haya hecho, no era motivo para que la atacaras, sabes bien que es mujer y que no ha desarrollado sus poderes… y escúchalo bien muchacho, la vuelves a tocar y te juro que maldecirás el día en que naciste… VETE YA, y no salgas de tu habitación hasta mañana".

Trunks caminó con la cabeza baja hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla volteó hacia su hermana, la miró con resentimiento y se fue.

En su habitación, Trunks estaba furioso, el viernes había una fiesta a la cual no podía ir porque estaba castigado, sin embargo Bra sí, y eso aumentaba su ira.

-"Como odio a Bra, claro, ella es la consentida de papá ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, sólo porque se parece mucho a mamá. la odio, la odio, la odio… ojalá le pase algo malo, algo realmente terrible…"

La noche del viernes llegó y Bra asistió a la fiesta, Vegeta y Bulma habían ido a una reunión en Kame House, por lo que Trunks estaba sólo en su habitación, cumpliendo su castigo. De cualquier forma, el muchacho estaba dormido, cuando a media noche un escalofrío lo despertó, e instintivamente gritó el nombre de su hermana, se incorporó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa en dónde iba a ser la fiesta

-"Hola Trunks, ¿por qué no vinieron?"- (¿por qué no VINIERON?)

-"¿No está Bra?"

-"No… no se ha aparecido"

-"Gracias Seila… adiós"- su voz se oía temblorosa

-"¿Está todo bien?"

-"Eso espero"- y colgó.

-"¿Qué hago?…"- se preguntó el joven -" No debería de preocuparme, seguramente se fue con su novio a tomar un helado o a un antro… Pero sentí un escalofrío, como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido… Voy a investigar, de cualquier forma no son horas para estar a solas con un tipo".

Trunks anduvo un buen rato y comenzaba a angustiarse. Finalmente se internó en un pequeño parque solitario, se sentó en una banca y se echó a llorar ¿cómo era posible que horas antes le hubiera deseado algo realmente malo a su hermana y ahora estuviera sufriendo porque no la encontraba?… Otro llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió al lugar de donde procedía.

-"¿BRA?"

La muchacha levantó la mirada, y a la tenue luz de la luna, Trunks la observó.

-"¿Trunks?"

Él se sentó a un lado suyo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

Bra desvió su vista

-"Esto te va a alegrar el día… por fin sucedió lo que tanto deseabas… tu odiada hermana va a salir de tu vida"

-"¿Bra? … ¿Que quieres decir?."

-"Que no volverás a verme"

-"Me estás asustando"

-"Ya vete, esto es algo que no te importa"

-"Bra, por favor, soy tu hermano…"- dijo Trunks a punto de volver a romper en llanto.

Bra escuchó la voz de Trunks languidecer y lo miró, encontrando en su rostro una expresión de preocupación.

-"¿No estás furioso conmigo?"

-"No… ya no… Bra, por favor… dime que pasa… Sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, pero sabes bien que si alguien en verdad siempre se ha preocupado por ti, soy yo…"

-"Trunks…- murmuró - perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho"

La abrazó cariñosamente y le acarició el cabello.

-"Bra, no sé que haya sucedido, pero no puede ser tan malo"

-"No Trunks… es más grave de lo que piensas…"

-"No te fuerzo a contarme, pero si quieres desahogarte, con gusto te escuchar"

-"Es que… ¿recuerdas a Aldo?"

-"¿Tu novio?"

-"Él… trató de abusar de m"

-"¿ Te golpeó?"- preguntó Trunks levantándose indignado.

-" Ay Trunks, no puedo creer que tan grandote seas tan ingenuo… - lo miró unos instantes antes de seguir - intentó… violarme ".

Trunks enmudeció.

-"Pero ese no es el problema"

-"¿QUÉ PUEDE SER PEOR QUE UN MALDITO GUSANO MANOSEANDO A MI HERMANA?"

-"Un maldito gusano muerto"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Cuando comenzó a manosearme y besarme no podía hacer nada, sabes bien que soy muy débil, o debo decir, era… porque llegó a enfurecerme tanto la situación que desperté mi poder sayan… y yo… bueno… lo golpeé y cuando vi sangre, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me fui corriendo… y … y… ¡De verdad, yo no quería hacerle daño!"

Bra se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano y Trunks sintió húmeda su camisa por las lágrimas que su hermana estaba derramando en su regazo. Ella sólo gemía y decía palabras sueltas. Realmente estaba muy alterada. Él deseaba salir a buscar al bastardo para terminar lo que su hermana no hizo; pero contuvo su furia y decidió consolarla.

-"Quiero morir"

-"No Bra… no puedes morirte… no puedes dejarme sólo"

-"Trunks… debo irme… mis manos están manchadas de sangre"

-" Eso no importa… fue en defensa propia… ese insecto sólo merece lo peor…"

-"¿Se lo dirás a nuestros padres?"

-"¿Quieres que se los comente?"

-"No… papá lo mataría… y mamá… realmente agradecería tu discreción"

-"Puedes confiar en mí… no diré una sola palabra"

-"Gracias"

Pasaron una hora en silencio. Trunks sintió la respiración pausada de su hermana junto a su cuello y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida; la cargó en brazos y se la llevó volando a la Capsule Corp. Entró a su habitación y la depositó en la cama, iba a salir, pero para su sorpresa Bra despertó y lo detuvo.

-"Trunks… no me dejes sola, por favor"

-"Está bien Bra … permaneceré a tu lado toda la noche si lo deseas"

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama, y Bra se sentó con él.

-"Regresa a la cama"

Bra por toda respuesta, se acurrucó en sus piernas y se durmió. Trunks la miró y le susurró en el oído:

-" No te aflijas hermanita… de ahora en adelante te voy a proteger y nada malo te pasar"- besó su frente y también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks y Bra bajaron para desayunar y se portaron extremadamente amables con sus padres…

-"¿Y ahora que se traen?… ¿Acaso les dio fiebre?"- Preguntó Vegeta incrédulo de la actitud de sus hijos. Por toda respuesta, los dos hermanos sonrieron con complicidad.

Nunca se volvió a tocar el tema, pero desde ese momento, un lazo irrompible de amor fraternal se forjó entre aquellos dos individuos. Y nunca más pelearon… (Ver para creer)

¿FIN?


End file.
